Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc motor, especially to a multi-ring disc motor with simple structure that not only generates high torque and high horsepower, but also saves energy effectively.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a motor vehicle propelled by an engine is gasoline-powered. Owing to the problems of global warming and air pollution caused by exhaust emissions, other vehicles such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles have been developed and manufactured.
A cylindrical motor used by the hybrid vehicle and the electric vehicle is originally designed to be fixed in the factory while in use. The cylindrical motor is connected to a power source and used for turning machines without storage batteries. Thus it is not suitable for vehicles. Refer to FIG. 9, a cylindrical motor 8 now used in the hybrid vehicle or electric vehicle is revealed. The cylindrical motor 8 mainly includes a central shaft 81, a cylindrical rotor with induction coils 82 connected to the central shaft 81, and two pieces of permanent magnets 83 enclosed around the cylindrical rotor with induction coils 82. The horsepower generated is quite limited because that the cylindrical motor 8 includes only two permanent magnets 83 and the torsion radius thereof is smaller. In order to increase the horsepower output, more electric energy is required. Thus the battery life of the electric vehicle is poor and users often need to stop and charge the vehicle.
Thus there is room for improvement and there is a need to provide a novel motor that overcomes the shortcomings of the motor available now such as low horsepower, high energy consumption. Etc.